Stuntmania!
is the 7th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Darington is excited to participate in Stuntmania, the most epic stunt show the Monster Dome is holding. But when Crusher sends Darington far away, as well as himself and Pickle by mistake, Blaze and AJ have to find Darington and get back to the Monster Dome before Crusher does. Synopsis At the Monster Dome, Blaze and AJ are helping their friend Darington practice his tricks. Blaze and AJ greet the viewers before Darington manages to perform an almost-perfect landing. He explains he's going to participate in Stuntmania, which has the biggest stunt track ever built - the super track. No truck has ever went on the super track before, until today, as Darington is going to try to make it. After Bump Bumperman announces the start of Stuntmania and Darington, Crusher and Pickle watch from aside, the former feeling jealous and wanting to be the first on the super track himself. He then gets an idea and makes a Bouncy Boot Machine, which will literally give Darington the boot. Just as Darington is about to ride the super track, the Bouncy Boot Machine comes up behind him and kicks him far away. Crusher then begins to go on the super track just before Blaze comes over, scolding him for getting rid of Darington so he can go first. When Crusher bets nothing can stop him now, the Bouncy Boot Machine kicks himself and Pickle out of the Monster Dome as well. AJ reminds the viewers the super track is Darington's trick and he and Blaze need to go find him. Using Blazing Speed, they take off as Blaze sings Hit The Road in the background. Stopping in a vast forest, AJ gets a call from Darington on his video watch, who is shivering and tells them he's someplace cold. AJ uses his Visor View to locate where he is, finding the cold part where he is happens to be on the top of a faraway mountain inside a cave. As they head for the mountain, Blaze uses acceleration - going from one speed to a faster speed - to get there fast. Crusher and Pickle have already landed on the mountaintop as well, the former angry he was booted away by his own cheat, the latter enjoying the snow. Crusher doesn't have time to play because he has to get back to Stuntmania first, before slamming on the ground hard enough causing he and Pickle rolling down the mountain. Blaze and AJ reach the mountain with the cave where Darington is on top, but partway up, Blaze hears baaing. Going on anyway, he is encountered by mean bighorns who are hiding behind the rocks, who bump him back to the bottom. Blaze realizes the bighorns are everywhere and refuse to let he and AJ up, before they disappear back behind the rocks. Since the bighorns are really big, they hide behind the rocks that are the biggest; to keep away from them, Blaze has to stay away from the biggest rocks. He succeeds with help from the viewers, and reaches the top of the mountain without getting bumped. Entering the cave, Blaze finds Darington who is relieved to see them, but for some reason, he cannot follow them out. Blaze discovers the reason why: Darington is frozen in ice and can't move. To melt the ice, they need a machine that gives a super blast of hot air, a hairdryer. Blaze turns into one and melts the ice around Darington, freeing him. They suddenly hear a loud baa, coming from the biggest bighorn on the mountain, so he and Darington raced out of the cave as fast as they can. After getting down the mountain by sliding on ice patches, AJ spots Crusher and Pickle far ahead of them on their way back to Stuntmania. Blaze says they need a little acceleration to get them back first, and he and AJ sing the Acceleration song in the background as they catch up. Bump announces Stuntmania is about to begin, but questions who it will be: either Crusher or Darington. Crusher is almost back, but when Pickle points out Blaze and Darington are hot on his trail, he constructs an Earthquaker Maker which makes an earthquake that traps him. Blaze rescues him and, with help from the viewers, increase their speeds high enough to avoid the cracks and beat Crusher back to the Monster Dome. When Bump thinks no one is going to ride the super track, Darington returns with Blaze in tow. Darington then gets an idea, he doesn't feel like doing the trick by himself anymore and invites Blaze and AJ to ride the super track with them. They happily accept and ride the track together, causing a huge round of applause as they celebrate. Crusher and Pickle then come to the start of the track, the latter amazed at Darington and Blaze's trick. When Crusher pickets that he wanted to do the stunt, he accidentally sends himself falling through the track, but only makes it halfway and crashes into a popcorn stand. He groans in defeat as Pickle enjoys the popcorn, ending the show. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept